


Haven

by LePapillonRose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Grad Student Kasamatsu Yukio, Kasamatsu is a good boyfriend, M/M, Model Kise Ryouta, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePapillonRose/pseuds/LePapillonRose
Summary: Kasamatsu is a port in the stormy sea of Kise’s life, warm and strong and unyielding.





	Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I've finally written something for my KuroBasu otp lol. It's short but full of fluff! I hope you guys enjoy it!  
> A side note about grad student!Kasamatsu: a friend of mine and I had a headcanon of him becoming a professor and it just kind of stuck in this fic. I based him off my own experiences of working in a lab alongside grad students, but I'm not sure if it's accurate to the way it works in Japan. Also, both Kise and Kasamatsu are a little more mature than their canon selves in this fic - this is set 7-10 years in the future, after all.

It’s eleven p.m. at the end of a long and busy week when a weary Kise returns to his place. He has worked hard to become a supermodel and he loves his job, but even he needs time away from the cameras once in a while. In his fatigue, he fumbles multiple times with the key, but when he finally manages to open the door and steps inside, his body relaxes in an instant. Even now, he can’t help but beam proudly at the sight of their lovely home; the townhouse is a healthy mix between his expensive taste and Kasamatsu’s staunch practicality, large but still quaint enough for the both of them and any visiting friends. 

Kise inhales deeply, the familiar scent of jasmine soothing his senses, and looks around the dim room. Kasamatsu isn’t there—only a single floor lamp in the corner of the room is on, probably for his convenience—but Kise can see a light across the hall, meaning he is still awake and likely working on something. Tossing his bag on the couch and switching off the lamp, he shuffles across the room, eager to see his boyfriend.

As he’d expected, Kasamatsu is seated on the bed with his laptop, leaning against a wall of pillows as he reads whatever is on the screen. Judging by the furrow of his brows (above the trendy designer frames Kise had insisted on buying him, which look _so_ handsome on him), he’s intensely focused, and he knows better than to disturb him.

Kise quietly lays down in the space beside Kasamatsu and Kasamatsu assures him that he’s noticed, gentle fingers carding through styled blonde hair as he continues reading. Kise smiles to himself, closing his eyes and letting himself unwind with the rhythm. Perhaps his younger self would have whined about the lack of immediate attention, but he has learned over the years that there is a time and place, especially after Kasamatsu re-entered university as an engineering graduate student. There are times where his boyfriend needs peace and quiet to complete his work, and Kise does his best to respect that.

A few minutes later, in his half-asleep stupor, Kise hears the click of the laptop closing. “Hey, Ryouta, sorry. I wanted to read the manuscript before I submitted it.” There’s a playful flick to his forehead. “Oi, don’t fall asleep yet. You’re wrinkling your stupidly expensive clothes.”

“I’m awake,” Kise mumbles in protest, just barely. He fights the urge to rub his heavily lined eyes, propping himself up on his elbows to rouse himself instead. “But you finally submitted it? Congrats, Yukiocchi!” He stretches up to plant a kiss on Kasamatsu’s cheek. “You’ve been working on this paper for so long.”

“Well, I still have to deal with the review committee, but thanks. It’s a huge weight off my chest to know it’s done.” Kasamatsu kisses Kise’s forehead, the corner of his mouth quirked into a half-smile. “Anyway, I’m pretty sure engineering is the last thing you want to hear about right now. You look like shit. Rough day?”

“Excuse you, I’m wearing Chanel _and_ Armani,” Kise ripostes with a melodramatic huff. “But no, it was just busy. I think the shoots and the TV interview went really well, but I had to sit and smile through five meetings after that. A couple of the brand representatives were a bit scary.” He sighs heavily, resting his head against Kasamatsu’s shoulder. “I’m glad I have the next few days off. I’m so tired and I don’t even think my makeup is hiding it.”

“It’s not,” Kasamatsu agrees, clearing his throat as he smooths a flyaway strand of hair back into place. “...But, even like this, you’re still beautiful.”

“Thank you, my sweet Yukiocchi~” Kise hums happily, wrapping his arms around Kasamatsu and resting his chin on his shoulder. ‘Beautiful’ is a word he hears and reads about himself numerous times a day, but none of those times hold a candle to when Kasamatsu says it, embarrassed but full of love and sincerity. It brings Kise back to being a lovestruck pining teenager, when any form of his captain’s praise made his day; back then, he would have never imagined he would reach this point of his life with that very same captain by his side. He pokes Kasamatsu’s nose with a pleased smile. “You’re really beautiful right now, too, you know. I mean, you always are, but these glasses always look so great on you!”

“D-don’t be embarrassing, idiot.” Kasamatsu’s poor attempt at a scowl is nullified by his blush. “Anyway, those representatives would be stupid to pass on someone like you, so don’t lose sleep over it. You’re not losing sleep over _anything_ this weekend, actually. I settled everything with your manager and I also got groceries, so we’re set for a few days.”

“How about we cook together? It’s been a while since we got to do that!” Kise perks up excitedly, sitting up on his knees. “I have a couple of recipes I want to try. It’ll be a lot of fun!”

“Down, boy.” Kasamatsu pats the top of his head with a small chuckle. “I have nothing against it, but what happened to being tired?”

“Well, I may be tired now, but I won’t be after a good night’s sleep!” Kise pouts and reaches for Kasamatsu’s hand, lacing his fingers with his. “Besides, I really want to hang out and do stuff together! We’re both usually too busy otherwise.”

“I want to, too, but we can talk about that tomorrow when you’re not desperately in need of rest.” Kasamatsu gives his hand a squeeze in return before swinging his feet off the side of the bed. “I know you’re not supposed to eat at night, but do you want anything before bed?”

“I’m not _supposed_ to, but I don’t think a cup of warm milk tea will hurt. And afterwards…” Kise gives Kasamatsu his best hopeful puppy eyes. “Cuddles?”

Kasamatsu cracks a small smile, ruffling Kise’s hair. “Brat,” he replies, as fond and affectionate as any term of endearment. “You’re lucky I love you so much.”

“I love _you_ so much,” Kise counters, warmth blooming in his chest and spreading all the way to his toes and fingertips. He tugs Kasamatsu towards him for a proper kiss, feeling a smile against his own smiling lips. “And I really, really am.”


End file.
